Mi cuerpo sigue vivo, pero mi alma ya ah partido
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: En ese tiempo estábamos seguros que ganaríamos. El último día fue una batalla violenta ¿lo recuerdas Lu-chan? … Muerte Y…y… Y más muerte una de esas muertes fue… Mí amado Gajeel


_En ese tiempo estábamos seguros que ganaríamos._

_El último día fue una batalla violenta ¿lo recuerdas Lu-chan?_

_Entonces el 7 de julio… _

…_Perdimos ante el destino_

… _Muerte_

_Y…y…_

_Y más muerte._

_Querida… También…_

_No puedo escribir más Lu-chan._

_No puedo seguir._

_Que alguien nos ayude._

Luego de terminar esa carta, llore desconsoladamente ya que una de esas muertes fue…_ Mí amado Gajeel_

Me sentía desesperada, triste y que se me partía el corazón en tan solo recordar su fallecimiento.

Pero aunque me dolía, lo hice.

FlashBack:

_Todos nos encontrábamos peleando con fervor, ya que dragones nos atacaron el 7, día del Daimatu Embu, intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas ganarles… pero yo no tenía mas poder mágico así que me entregue a la muerte… esperando ya mi final; en eso un enorme dragón se puso enfrente mio, listo para acabar conmigo, pero… Gajeel se puso frente mio y recibió el golpe que debió ser mio._

_Grite desgarrada- ¡Gajeel!- y corrí hacia el con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, cuando llegue, el me miro con ojos llenos de dolor y me dijo-Enana… ¿te encuentras bien?- yo me puse a llorar al verlo en ese estado, estaba ensangrentado por aquel bruto golpe, Gajeel con su mano acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza y cariño, me dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidare- Enana no llores… no por alguien que sabes que va a morir, pero esa persona debe llorar ya que… se debe despedir para siempre de sus amigos y de su persona amada- dijo soltando lagrimas, lo cual me sorprendió, pero no podía verlo en ese estado tan lastimado, por lo que llame desesperadamente a Wendy, quien llego lo mas rápido que pudo e intento curar a Gajeel, pero tan agotada se encontraba que luego de unos minutos se desmayo del cansancio._

_Natsu se acercó y pregunto-¿Qué le pasa a Gajeel?-a lo que yo le dije –Natsu acércate, él nos va a dirigir sus ultimas palabras-dije llorando cada vez mas fuerte, Natsu me miro con cara de sorprendido y llamo a todos. El primero en llegar fue el maestro Macarov, quien al ver a Gajeel en ese estado ensombreció su mirada, con el tiempo todos llegaron a verlo, todos se mostraban muy tristes, y yo simplemente no deje de llorar, porque sentía que mi corazón era estrujado en lo más profundo de mí por el hombre más fuerte del mundo._

_Gajeel empezó con lo que tenia que decir-Antes de morir les quisiera dar las gracias a todos, por aceptarme en el gremio luego de lo que hice, empezare por el maestro Macarov, Viejo tengo que darte una y mil gracias por ofrecerme unirme a este increíble gremio, se perfectamente que dijiste que no lo considere una salvación sino una nueva forma de vida, pero para mi fuiste el hombre que mas se preocupo por mi y me mostro un nuevo camino, yo nunca tuve una familia y tu me la diste anciano…Muchas Gracias- Note que Gajeel ya había comenzado a llorar, en ese momento el Maestro lo acompaño y dijo-Hijo… sé que te costó integrarte y obtener la confianza de todos , pero las cosas que hiciste por el gremio, también se cuentan así que no debes preocuparte, que todos velaremos porque estés bien allá- yo sentía que cada vez estaba peor y que pronto me moriría con el, pero decidí esperar ya que Mi amado Dragon Slayer iba a agradecer a alguien mas-el que sigue es Salamander, te debo un millón de gracias, por abrirme los ojos y mostrarme que el poder nos es todo, que el verdadero poder lo obtienes gracias a tus amigos y por ofrecerme inconscientemente tu amistad, luego esta el cubo de hielo; tengo que decirte que cuides a Juvia en mi ausencia, puede que sea media rara pero es como una hermana para mi , por eso te pido que la protejas con tu vida, y que le des su felicidad la cual se encuentra al lado tuyo y también gracias por ofrecerme amistad-el siguió llorando, pero no era el único junto con el estaban Juvia, Grey, Natsu y el maestro, el siguió con sus palabras-Ahora es tu turno coneja, mira sé que te lastime en un momento de tu vida, por lo que te pido que me perdones, también necesito que no dejes a la enana sola, este trabajo se los pido a los dos idiotas de Jet y Droy también, y gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad, Tu turno Juvia, mira tu siempre fuiste como una hermana para mi, me apoyaste en todo aunque sabias que no estaba bien lo que hacia, por eso y mucho mas te deseo la felicidad eterna junto con el cubo de hielo, siempre te estaré cuidando en donde quiera que este y velare por ti- Mire un momento a Juvia, ella estaba abrazada a Grey llorando desconsoladamente , como si la estuvieran torturando, mire de nuevo a el amor de mi vida, que había tomado aire para poder continuar con sus palabras-Titania, bueno exactamente no sé que agradecerte, pero gracias por aceptarme en el gremio y ofrecerme tu amistad… ah y una cosa mas, tu y Jellar se deben dejar de castigar y estar juntos, ya que el pasado es el pasado y no puede ser cambiado en cambio el futuro… lo pueden crear ustedes, juntos-me volteo para mirar a Erza, quien estaba siendo abrazada por aquel peli azul que ocupa su corazón, mientras lloraba y le dijo- Gajeel… no te preocupes por nosotros, ya que cumpliremos tus palabras o ¿no Jellar?-ella miro a su amado quien le respondió con una sonrisa y soltó algunas lagrimas y dijo-si lo haremos, y Gajeel el tiempo que estuve contigo como compañero en los juegos mágicos, fuiste un gran amigo por eso te deseo lo mejor en donde estés-en ese momento mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, cuando me quise dar cuenta Gajeel tomo un poco de aire y ya respiraba entrecortadamente y pronuncio – Lily;, fuiste mi mejor amigo aquí y también siempre tuviste la razón en todo gato ,te debo mucho, pero para mala suerte no podre pagártelo aquí. Pero te lo pagare cuidándote desde en donde este- eche un vistazo en donde se hallaba Lily, y lo vi que estaba llorando a mares, él le dijo-Gajeel, tu también fuiste y serás mi mejor amigo y siempre te e admirado, amigo, te voy a extrañar mucho y velare por ti desde aquí-Mi amado Dragon Slayer comenzó a costarle cada vez mas respirar pero igual siguió hablando-y por ultimo enana; te voy a pedir que cuides de Lily en mi ausencia, y te tengo que revelar algo antes de irme de aquí ya que si no, no podre descansar en paz, escucha atentamente y acércate- me acerque lo suficiente como para escucharlo y dijo aquellas palabras que terminaron por destruirme completamente- Te Amo y siempre te amare- de la sorpresa abrí los ojos enormemente, y me separe mirándolo a los ojos, pero el me tomo desprevenida y me beso pero el beso no duro mucho, porque … él ya había muerto, mi corazón se termino por partir y grite- ¡NOOO!¡ GAJEEL! ¡NO ME DEJES! –estaba desesperada, de pronto sentí que Lu-chan me abrazaba tratando de consolarme junto con Jet y Droy._

Fin de Flashback.

Desde ese día estoy muy deprimida, mis amigos me notan más pálida y que mis ojos no tienen vida. También desde ese día, mi alma lo acompaño y esta feliz a su lado mientras que mi cuerpo…

_Esta vivo, pero ya no tiene alma ya que esta lo acompaño a él en ese momento que abandono este mundo y partió a otro_.

**FIN.**

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado! **_

_**Y como ven intente hacerla mas larga, así que espero que ahora sea como me pedían: DDD**_

_**Dejen Reviews! Y díganme su opinión! **_

_**PD: Los personajes no son míos, son de nuestro IDOLO Hiro mashima!**_

_**PD de las PD: Este fic tiene contenido de SPOILER. **_

_**AHORA SI ADIOS! **_


End file.
